Caitwyn Tabris
From the Denerim Alienage, thrown into the path of the Fifth Blight, Caitywn Tabris did everything she could to survive her time as a Warden. In true adventure fashion, she found more than she bargained for along the way. Overview Physical Appearance Caitwyn is small, even for an elf, but she was a wiry strength to her, which is necessary to pull the high draw weight on. Her coloring is closer to Adaia's than Cyrion's, but her eyes are a brilliant green, and her hair is a deep, dark brown that falls into wavy curls when she wears it long. Most often she keeps it back in a braid, though she cut it off after the Deep Roads, to grow it back some years later. Her facial features are delicate, with a straight nose that turns up at the end slightly, and a just-shy of sharp chin. In spite of her rather insane life, she's managed to avoid getting any scars on her face, but she has a few on her arms and legs and on her hands as well (not all traps were easy to disarm). Her biggest scar, however, is on the left side of her back, just under her ribs, where she was stabbed by a darkspawn in the Tower of Ishal. Though Flemeth healed her, it seems that Personality To those who don't know her, or know her well, Caitwyn can come across as charming if she wants something form you, or stoic if you're trying to get something out of her. This dual surface personality comes from being raised by her mother to 1) never show her actual emotions unless she was around family, and 2) pull confidence-jobs which required charming people out of their possessions. Because of that, she's a hard person to get a read on. Underneath that, however, she has a dry sense of humor that takes a turn towards silly around Alistair and a generous heart, happy to share what little she has with those who she considers family, her notion of family expanding a bit during the Fifth Blight. On the flip side of that, she's also focused on surviving, and if someone comes after her family or someone she cares about, her ferocity cranks up to 11, and then there tends to be a whole lot of murder. 'Talents and Skills' Growing up under Adaia's watchful eye, Caitwyn learned how to talk people into bad ideas (thus earning money), sneaking through Denerim, lifting purses, burgling houses, and disabling/making traps. She's also crazy good with a bow, firing faster than can be believed, and she's not half bad with a dagger, though she prefers to avoid close combat. Zevran taught her Assassin skills, making her even more deadly with a bow, and she learned how to spot weaknesses in her enemies and exploit them. Duncan taught her how to survive outside of the city, how to translate her sneaking skills from the city to the wilderness, how to set up a camp, navigate, and some other wilderness basics, like shooting birds for food. She learned more from the Dalish elves in southern Ferelden, particularly tracking and hunting large game, and trapping animals for hides and fur. Unknown to many, Caitwyn can actually cook, sew, and do other household chores, all things Cyrion taught her. While she isn't a much of a seamstress or a cook, she did learn how to make pretty amazing bread. Though after joining the Wardens that particular skill didn't see much use. Biography History As a very young child, Caitwyn idolized her mother. To Cait's eyes, Adaia was brave and adventurous and could do no wrong. Adaia, however, saw early on that Cait had inherited more than her coloring and features, but also Adaia's natural skills as a rogue, being quick and clever. At home, Cait had a loving family, and though both her parents worked hard to keep the family in good financial state, they were always home for dinner. Dinner at the Tabris household was a lively affair, their doors often open to others in the Alienage who needed a good meal. But without school to go to, and with Cyrion working at Bann Rodolf's Denerim estate and Adaia working nights as a thief, Cait often had a lot of free time on her hands. Cait filled that free time by being the de facto leader of a small gang of children from the Alienage, Soris functioning as her right-hand man, and they would travel in a pack around Denerim, running errands and delivering letters for pocket money when the weather was good (and also stealing whatever they could get their little hands on, Cait taking the lead there in imitation of her mother), and during the cold months or ill weather, they would hide in taverns listening to stories from sailors, soldiers and all sorts in an effort to avoid any chores at home. When Shianni arrived to live with the family when Caitwyn was eight, and she was incredibly excited. She'd always wanted a little sister, and Cyrion and Adaia made it very clear Shianni was Caitwyn's responsibility to look after her. Deciding the best way to protect Shianni was to literally keep an eye on the younger girl at all times, Cait brought Shianni into the gang. Not long after that, a bored nobleman's son, a boy no older than Cait, sicced his Mabari hound on the pack of children, and Caitwyn led the dog on a merry chase, keeping its interest and allowing the rest of her gang to escape. After that incident, Adaia argued that Caitwyn needed to be occupied, and since they couldn't afford more schooling than what she could pick up from the Chantry and what they could do themselves, Caitwyn was allowed to train with her mother. Caitwyn learned how to be a con-artist, a pick-pocket and a burglar, and while she didn't run her little gang anymore, she still brought home stolen fruit for her cousins, and make sure no one messed with either Soris or Shianni. Caitwyn loved working alongside her mother. She felt so proud when she helped bring in extra money that kept the family in good shape through even the hardest of times in the Alienage. Cyrion, though he disapproved, did not stand in the way of his daughter learning what she wanted. He always made sure to express his pride in her skills, even if he didn't applaud how they were put to use. By the time Caitwyn was ten, she had learned how to pick-pockets with a surprising deftness, and had burgled some of the more impressive estates in Denerim, including Arl Eamon's, though she didn't know who owned the mansion at the time. Always small for her age, Adaia kept Caitwyn's hair cut short when she was young to let her pass as a boy, but as Caitwyn hit adolescence, it became that much harder to hide the fact that Caitwyn was a girl. Never busty or hippy, Cait still began to develop a feminine figure, and as such was more than once on the receiving end of the unfortunately traditional "human men are dangerous" talk that all girls in the Alienage get. Cait, full of confidence in her abilities as a sneak and with her knife, didn't pay much attention after talk number 345,975. However, she found out first hand how dangerous human men could be at thirteen, when she picked the wrong mark to pick-pocket in the Denerim market, and he attempted to rape her to "teach her a lesson." Overcoming her shock, Cait managed to defend herself at the last second, killing the man with the knife her mother insisted she always carry. Deeply traumatized, Cait doubled-down on her training, switching from a confident, breezy adolescent, to a stoic, driven young woman, only opening up with her family, and even then she always seemed to hold back, just a touch. Caitwyn still wished to be just like Adaia, but that all came crashing down when she was fifteen and Adaia was found dead, killed by guards after she was caught on a job. A job she had refused Caitwyn from assisting in. At first, she refused to believe her mother was dead, but after the funeral, Caitwyn broke down in front of her father, and they cried together on the floor of their home. From that point on, Cait hung up her bow and tried to be the good daughter Cyrion had secretly despaired of ever having. She learned all the traditional "wifely" skills, and dinner at the Tabris household returned to being an important part of Cait's life, and she did her best to find contentment in the different kind of life she was learning to lead. Then she got the news: her father had found her a match, and he would be coming from Highever just after her eighteenth birthday. And Soris was getting married, too! In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Cait Pre-Wedding.jpg|Caitwyn Pre-Worst Wedding Ever Cait in Field.jpg|Cait in the field Cait Emotes!.jpg|A rare emote from Cait appears! Cait Lives!.jpg|Cait ain't dead yet Cait - let the bickering begin.jpg|Cait's about to hear so much bickering Cait and Alistair - starting far apart.jpg|Cait and Alistair starting far apart Cait is done with your shit.jpg|Cait is done with your shit Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Rogue Category:Elf Category:Assassin Category:Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Tabris Category:Alistair Romance Category:Zinjadu